Conduits of various materials are used to enclose and protect electrical wiring running along the vertical surface of walls. These conduits often junction into an electrical distribution box so that the electrical connections can be made. (See FIG. 1.) The conduits are held securely to the wall by strut straps which wrap around the conduits and are in turn attached to a uni-strut mounting brace or similar support fixture that is affixed to a supporting wall. The uni-strut braces can come in a variety of sizes and with varying depth dimensions between the front surface of the strut and the wall or frame which supports the distribution box.
In order to install the conduits into the panel box, the electrician or craftsman must make several measurements onto the top surface of the panel box to mark the location of each conduit entry hole, so that the top surface of the panel box can be punched or drilled through for receiving the conduit. For example, the electrician must first determine the width of the uni-strut installed above the panel box. The electrician then determines how far out to drill the center of the hole for each conduit, as well as how far apart the conduits must be spaced. These measurements are critical because the conduit must fit up against the strut, and there must be space available for the couplings and hardware to attach the conduit to the panel box. The conduits must be spaced apart laterally so that there is ample room for each conduit going into the panel box.
A tool is needed to eliminate the repetitive measuring and mathematical calculations required to mark the centerline locations of the conduit entry holes on the distribution box for each conduit. Such a tool would simplify the task, increase the efficiency of the electrician, increase the accuracy of conduit placement, and reduce the waste resulting from inaccurately punched or drilled conduit entry holes